The IEEE 802.1Q (previous 802.1ah) standard describes the details of mechanisms used in this document, specifically using the I-Component (I-Comp) and the B-Component (B-Comp) for communications on a PBBN (Provider Backbone Bridged Network). Conventional implementations of I-Comp and B-Comp on a BEB (Backbone Edge Bridge) as part of a PBBN designate specific inputs, processing, and outputs for the I-Comp and B-Comp.
FIG. 5 is an example of a PBBN, equivalent to FIG. 26-1 from the IEEE Standard 802.1Q-2011. Components and functions on a PBBN are described in detail in the referred specifications, will be known to one skilled in the art, and will not be repeated in the current description.
The current growth and increase in demand for communications is well known in the world today. Systems and methods for providing additional communications (bandwidth) and/or increasing the bandwidth of legacy (already installed) communications channels are in great demand.
There is therefore a need to provide increased communications, including faster transmission rates, decreased latency of processing, and increased transmission bandwidth.